The Lost Son of Yosho
by Noriuno
Summary: This is the revises version with all the plot holes filled. This is my first fic and i hope you guys like it. New Chapters are up. Please RR. It's like a combo of Daughter of Darkness and Tenchi Muyo in Love 1. Hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

Grandpa: The house is quiet to day. Thank God that Tenchi took the girls into town on a shopping spree.  
  
Today is a quiet day as Tenchi's grandfather meditates in front of the Masaki shrine. The wind begins to blow and the sun shines on his back. He is at peace.  
  
Grandpa: What is this!?  
  
He feels a mysterious force coming out of the Shrine. He looks in and sees a red light hawk sword. The sky turns as dark as night and the moon is now a crimson red.  
  
Grandpa: Who are you? What do you want?  
  
A sinister laugh comes from the shrine and says,  
  
???: What's the matter you don't recognize your own son?  
  
Grandpa looks into the shrine with eyes filled with fear. He knows exactly who it is. He swallows his fear and says.  
  
Grandpa: Who did you become so powerful? How did you escape from  
your prison? TELL ME HOW?  
  
The mysterious enemy's silhouette can now be seen in red. He begins to move his sword in order to gather power. He then charges to attack. Just before the mysterious figure hits Grandfather Masaki he awakens in a cold sweat.  
  
Grandpa: (panting) It was all a dream.  
  
As he looks outside the window he sees a red moon. Fear then creeps back into his heart and says,  
  
Grandpa: No, it was a vision. Tenryo has escaped and is coming for me.  
  
The next day it is raining. As a matter of fact it's been raining all day. Kiyone is looking over the monthly report for the Galaxy Police. Ryoko is resting on one of the ceiling support beams. Ayeka is sadly looking out the window hoping that the rain would go away. Sasami is cooking breakfast. And Tenchi and his father have yet to wake up.  
  
Mihoshi: Aww man we can't go on our shopping spree that Tenchi promised us because of all the rain.  
  
Ryoko: Well if we can't have any fun outside then we can always stay inside and eat. HEY SASAMI IS BREAKFAST READY YET. I'M STARVING.  
  
Ayeka: You are such a greedy monster Ryoko! You never help cook and all you do is lay  
around house.  
  
Ryoko: Hey watch who you are calling a monster, let alone greedy. Hey Sasami remember that pie that you made yesterday? You made it in the afternoon so we could eat it after dinner, but it disappeared RIGHT.  
  
Sasami: Yeah what about it. Gasp did you eat it Ryoko!?  
  
Ryoko: Of course not. But guess what I found? I found the pie  
tin under Ayeka's pillow this morning. Hahahahaha. And if you want  
proof I have pictures of Ayeka with the crumbs on her face.  
  
Ayeka: That's usurped I would never do such a thing!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Hey let me see! Wow Ayeka you look like a greedy pig!  
Hehe! I didn't know that you liked pie so much!  
  
Ayeka face blushes in embarrassment.  
  
Kiyone: Either she loved Sasami's pie that much or she was just so  
hungry that she stole Sasami's for herself.  
  
Ayeka: RYOKO YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!!! Spying on me you  
should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Ryoko: Me! Take a look at these pictures. They show the real criminal. Now you can't say that you are a perfect little princess anymore. (sticks her tongue at Ayeka)  
  
Ayeka slaps the pictures out of Ryoko's hand then she slaps Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Ok so the greedy pie-stealing princess wants a fight then she's got a fight.  
(Ryoko forms a sword made from her energy) HAAAA.  
  
Ayeka runs away from Ryoko's assault then she summons her mini Guardians to form energy shield around her. And it shocks Ryoko when she attacks it.  
  
Ayeka: You know Ryoko to win a fight you can't just have offense you need a good defense too.  
  
Ryoko: You're right Ayeka. But you also need a good strategy.  
(Ryoko then fires energy at all of the mini guardians, destroying  
Ayeka's shield)  
  
Ayeka: Uh Ryoko now now I was only just joking about that slap. I guess my emotions got the better of me. Uh I'm sorry?  
  
Ryoko: Oh no you are going to feel pain.  
  
Ayeka: Fine then I'm not afraid of you.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka start to fight, but in the process the trash the house. The ruckus is so loud that it wakes up Tenchi and his father.  
  
Tenchi: What's going on here!? Are you two fighting again!? That  
does it you two clean up this mess right now. And don't come to eat  
until you are finished. Got that!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: But Tenchi She started it!!!!! No I didn't! Yes you  
did!  
  
Tenchi: Enough I don't care just clean this mess up NOW!!!!  
  
Kiyone: Wow! Tenchi is really showing a lot of backbone this  
morning isn't he?  
  
Mihoshi: What do you mean Kiyone? I can't see Tenchi's backbone he  
still has his shirt on.  
  
Kiyone: Sigh, Mihoshi you are hopeless.  
  
Sasami: Hey guys breakfast is ready!!!  
  
Tenchi: Huh. Oh ok Sasami were coming. Go tell Washu. By the  
way where is he. Grandpa wasn't in his room this morning.  
  
Kyone: The last time I saw him he was going into Washu's lab this early morning.  
  
Washu and Tenchi's grandfather are both coming out of the lab with serious looks on their faces.  
  
Washu: Don't worry Lord Katsuhito everything will be fine it's all stabilized and ready to go.  
  
Grandpa: Thank you so much Little Washu. I am grateful. Oh Tenchi  
when you get done with breakfast come to Washu's lab. I have  
something important to tell you OK.  
  
Tenchi: Ok. Grandpa, but can you tell me what's going on.  
  
Grandpa: (he whispers to Tenchi) No I can only tell you in private.  
  
Everyone is eating breakfast silently as they watch the news. Ayeka and Ryoko are finished cleaning and have joined everyone else at the table.  
  
Tenchi: Sasami I'm sorry the food is great but I'm concerned about what Grandpa said to me earlier. I'm going to her lab. Is that ok.  
  
Sasami: I understand Tenchi. I'll wash your dish. Go and take care of you business ok.  
  
Tenchi: Thanks Sasami for being so understanding.  
  
Tenchi goes into Washu's Lab but to his surprise it's not what he expected. Tenchi is looking at barren wasteland. It looks like the place where he fought Kain. Tenchi was in Sub-Space. Also he didn't see his grandfather but Yosho with the master key in his hand.  
  
Yosho: Tenchi, prepare yourself for battle.  
  
Tenchi: Why. What's going on Grandpa?  
  
Yosho: Tenchi my past is coming back to haunt me. I have a  
confession to make  
  
Tenchi: What is it?  
  
Yosho: When I first came to earth I was lonely and unfamiliar  
with the planet. I took a journey to meet new people and get use to  
the terrain. I met a woman who changed my life. Her name was Megumi  
and she was a swordswoman. As a matter of fact she was the successor  
of an ancient sword style called Kagejitsu. When I first saw her I was  
captivated by her beauty and spirit and decided to talk to her one  
night when she was training. She attacked me but it was a test to see  
how strong I was. I passed when I disarmed her. We talked all night  
until the sun came up. But I had to hide from her father. He was  
overprotective and abusive. He even killed his own wife when they  
were arguing. One night when we were talking her father caught us.  
He was drunk and angry about our date. He gave Megumi and ultimatum  
to decide who she loved the most him or me. She was indecisive so her  
father took it into his own hands to decide. He tried to kill me. He  
knocked the sword out of my hand, but just before he was about to  
strike me Megumi picked up my sword and killed her own father. She  
was sadden but moved on quickly. We got stayed together and had a  
son. He reminded me a lot of her father because he hated me. We  
named him Tenryo. He learned his mother's sword style instead of  
mine. He never liked me until Megumi died of a juraian disease. He  
was heartbroken to the point that he didn't come to the funeral that I  
orchestrated for her. I planted a Juraian tree where her gravesite  
was. She knew of my Juraian background so I performed a sword dance  
with the master key. I didn't know Tenryo was in the shadows  
watching. After that day he wanted to learn of his Juraian heritage.  
He also wanted to go back to Jurai to become part of the royal family.  
I was glad that I was given the chance to have a closer relationship  
with Tenryo, so I began to train him to use the master key until I  
felt his power. It was dark. Ryoko's power didn't even come close to  
the dark power that he had. I stop training him to use his powers.  
He was so angry to the point that he wanted to kill me. He took up a  
sword and attacked me with Kagejitsu. It was like fighting Megumi's  
father all over again. I used the master key to paralyze him. Even  
when he was unconscious I could still feel his power growing. I  
couldn't kill him so I did the next best thing I sealed him inside of  
the tree at Megumi's grave. Ever since that day I never thought that  
I'd seen him again until last night. I had a dream that he had full  
control of his power and that he could form a red light hawk sword.  
Tenchi I need your help to train me.  
  
Tenchi: Grandpa what do you mean train with me?! Why not Ryoko or  
Ayeka. Washu could even build you something that can help you.  
Besides you are much more skilled than I am.  
  
Yosho: Tenchi listen. You are the only one strong enough to  
train with me because of your hidden power. Please help me Tenchi. I  
don't expect you to fight because this is something I have to do.  
Will you help me?  
  
Tenchi: Of course I will.  
Next chapter: Darkness Reborn 


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Reborn

500 years ago Yosho sealed Tenryo his son in a Jurian tree because of his dark power and hatred towards him. Tenryo finally awakens exactly 500 later. This is the same night that Yosho has the vision.  
  
Tenryo: It's so dark and cold. Where am I and why am I  
here? I remember now. Father sealed me inside of this tree.  
He did it because he was jealous of my power. He couldn't  
accept the fact that I would've been a stronger fighter than he  
was. I probably would've been a better king than him anyway.  
Mother I miss you so much. Why did you have to die? How did  
you die? That disease! I had never seen anything like it.  
Your strength seemed to slowly slip from your body each day.  
You lived a healthy life and you weren't wounded so what  
happened? I know what happened; it was father, he gave you the  
disease! He is from another land after all he probably infected  
with one of his alien diseases and he couldn't make a cure with  
the herbs here. Father killed you! I will have my revenge for  
what you've done to mother and to me. You took mother's life  
and then you take away my livelihood. You are nothing but a  
thief father. You stole mother from grandfather then from me.  
You took away the one thing that we had in common. YOU ARE  
NOTHING BUT A THIEF WHO STEALS LIFE ITSEL. I WILL KILL YOU FOR  
WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FAMILY.  
  
Tenryo's power begins to grow to the point that it produces a small tremor. The tree itself begins to crack and leak red energy. The seal that Yosho put on the tree begins to weaken and finally breaks.  
  
Washu: What is this? This energy is off the scale. I  
wonder what on this planet can produce this huge amount of  
energy? I don't believe this it's coming the source is not too  
far from here!!! I need to pinpoint exactly where this is  
coming from. Gasp a tree near the mountain range is producing  
mass amounts of negative jurian energy. What is going on?  
  
Grandpa: Washu!!!  
  
Washu: Lord Katsuito what is going on? Do you know  
anything about the strange energy that I'm getting from a tree  
near the mountains?  
  
Grandpa: Yes, that power you have spotted is my son Tenryo.  
  
Washu: What do you mean your son? You have some explaining  
to do.  
  
Grandpa: Five hundred years ago I had a son by a woman named  
Megumi Saito. Her family seems to have had a long line of abuse  
and anger within it. Megumi was able to overcome the abusive  
nature within her but my son seemed to inherit that nature and  
it has influenced his juraian power. He was an angry young man  
especially when his mother died. I tried to sooth his pain by  
training him to use his power and teaching him the ways of  
Jurai. I was shocked that his power emitted a negative wave.  
This pleased him and his behavior became violent when he used  
his power. I sealed him in a tree. What I didn't foresee was  
that his power continued to grow and awaken him.  
  
Washu: What are we going to do about this?  
  
Grandpa: You all are going to do absolutely nothing about  
this. I will fight him. Washu I need you to do me a favor.  
Would you create a portal to the sub-space dimension? I need a  
place to train and I don't want to train on earth because I  
don't want to destroy anything or bring attention to our quiet  
life.  
  
Washu: Sure, that will be easy for the greatest scientific  
mind in the universe! Hahahahahahahaha. But whom will you train  
with, Ryoko or do you want me to create you someone who can  
fight on your level.  
  
Grandpa: No, I already have someone lined up to train with.  
  
Washu: Well who is it?  
  
Grandpa: Why Tenchi of course. He is the only one strong  
enough that I can train with. His power, strength, and power  
are nearly identical to Tenryo's. Unfortunately his fighting  
style is nowhere near Tenryo's.  
  
Washu: How so?  
  
Grandpa: Tenryo knows a fighting style called Kagejitsu.  
It's a sword style that stress speed. With this way of fighting  
plus his juraian power he could probably move faster that the  
naked eye can register.  
  
Washu: Amazing. So you are telling me that Juraian power  
can actually increase a person's physical ability.  
  
Grandpa: Of course. Juraian power is the reason Tenchi's  
frail body can actually dish out some pretty good damage if he  
could unlock his power. This is exactly the reason I want to  
train with Tenchi. I think that if I train with him enough his  
power will become unlocked and if I die in the battle then  
Tenchi will be able to finish the job.  
  
Washu: Don't talk like that. You will be victorious. I  
will get to work on the sub-space training ground.  
  
Washu began her work as Grandfather Masaki began to prepare for  
his training through meditation. Tenryo is almost free.  
  
Tenryo: I'm almost free of this accursed tree. Soon I'll  
have my revenge on father and use my power to become ruler of  
this world!!!!!  
  
Tenryo's power is growing stronger by the second. The seal is  
nearly broken. All of a sudden the moment the there is a huge  
explosion in the forest.  
  
Ryo-oki: (startled) Meow Meow reow  
  
Sasami: Noooooooooo, my cake, it's falling. It was almost done.  
  
Mihoshi: Wow you guys look at all the smoke coming from the  
mountain range. Hehehe there was a huge explosion and this time  
it wasn't me. I wonder what was it?  
  
Kiyone: I don't know but whatever it was I think we as  
Galaxy Police members should go and investigate.  
  
Mihoshi: But Kiyone I don't wanna go it's raining and besides  
we are Galaxy Police members not earth police members let them  
handle it.  
  
Kiyone: Let's go NOW! Mihoshi get your umbrella now!  
  
Mihoshi: Oh alright. Sigh why does this always happen to me.  
  
Kiyone: Hey Ryoko will you come with us. I have a felling  
that we're going to need back up.  
  
Ryoko: Oh why not. I need a little action today anyway and  
that old man has Tenchi tied up somewhere. Here I come.  
  
Sasami: Ayeka where are you? I need you help with this cake  
come quick.  
  
Ryoko: Be careful Sasami she might eat the cake like she  
did the pie. Hahahahahaha  
  
Ayeka: I heard that Ryoko. I'm not going to stoop to your  
level like I did earlier. It would disappoint Lord Tenchi. Now  
get out of my way I need to help Sasami with her cake.  
  
Ryoko. Remember what I told you Sasami. (Snicker)  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi and Yosho are still training in the sub-space  
room that Washu created for them.  
  
Yosho: Tenchi don't hold back. Fight me as if your life  
depended on it.  
  
Tenchi: I'm doing all that I can Grandpa, but here it goes.  
Haaaaaaa  
  
As Tenchi screams his light hawk sword glows lightly brighter.  
This pleases Yosho and he engages Tenchi.  
  
Yosho: This is more like it.  
  
Deep in the forest Tenryo is in awe of the surroundings. He is  
also excited because he is in full control of his power.  
  
Tenryo: I can't believe this. My power is under my full  
control. Hmmmm I wonder?  
  
Tenryo then points the palm of his hand toward a tree and concentrates his attention into his hand. Soon a red light starts to gather in his hand and flies out completely incinerating the tree.  
  
Tenryo: Wow completely amazing. I never thought that I  
would be able to do this with my power. No wonder father was  
afraid of me. (Under his breath) Heh I will kill him slowly  
then I'll knock him unconscious with all of his injuries. Then  
I'll find some way to take him to Jurai and I'll become the King  
because father will be dead.  
  
As Tenryo plans his revenge on Yosho, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryoko  
are closing in on his location.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh my God there was another explosion! What is  
going on around here? I'm scared Kiyone!  
  
Kiyone: Get a hold of yourself Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah Mihoshi, aren't you Galaxy Police figures  
supposed to be fearless in the time of danger or something like  
that. Sheesh!  
  
Mihoshi: I'm not a baby Ryoko it's just that I've gotten so  
used to this area being quiet that's all.  
  
Ryoko: Uh huh. Right Mihoshi, and I am the queen of all  
space pirates.  
  
Mihoshi: I didn't know you were the queen of the space  
pirates. That's a pretty high honor.  
  
Kiyone and Ryoko both fall to the ground in total disbelief that  
Mihoshi is so stupid. (in true anime fashion)  
Mihoshi sees a stranger in the forest and gets the others  
attention by whispering.  
  
Mihoshi: Hey guys come look at this! Doesn't that guy look a  
lot like Yosho only younger.  
  
Kiyone: (Whispers)Yeah and he has red hair. His clothes  
look like old samurai clothing. Don't you think Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: He is full of dark power. I think we should  
proceed with caution Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone: I think so too. Let's just stay here and see what  
he does next. Mihoshi you got that? Mihoshi? Mihoshi? Where  
are you.  
  
Mihoshi: Hey how are you doing. My name is Mihoshi of the  
Galaxy police. What is your business here.  
  
Tenryo: Huh? What clan do you belong to? With clothes like  
those you must belong to a prestigious clan.  
  
Mihoshi: What do you mean clan? The clan system hasn't been  
used in Japan for over 500 years.  
  
Tenryo: (Under his breath) You mean to tell me that I've  
been trapped inside of that tree for over 500 years! I'm going  
to kill him.  
  
Mihoshi: Kill whom?  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi get away from him! NOW!  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone he said he is going to kill someone. What  
should I do?  
  
Kiyone: Nothing just get away from him NOW!  
  
Tenryo: Another beautiful woman? What is going on another  
woman and this one seems like a fighter.  
  
Ryoko: Who are you after?  
  
Tenryo: Why did you ask me that?  
  
Ryoko: I know that look in your eye you are after someone.  
Someone did something to you and you haven't gotten over it  
since. Who are you after?  
  
Tenryo: Yosho. That's who I'm after.  
  
Ryoko: I see then who are you.  
  
Tenryo: My name is Tenryo, I'm Yosho's son.  
  
This stuns all of them. They can't deny it because of the resemblance to Yosho in his younger years. Ryoko is the only one who is able to shake off the astonishment.  
  
Ryoko: Why do you want to kill him? What has he done to you for you to harbor all of that hatred towards him?  
  
Tenryo: He killed my mother and sealed me away from my  
destiny and my rite to become the king of Jurai.  
  
Mihoshi: Why you can't become the king because Yosho gave  
Tenchi the master key and that's like the crown to the throne  
and if you want to be king you'd have to get rid of Tenchi as  
well as Yosho.  
  
Kiyone: You know what Mihoshi? The situation was bad enough  
without you telling him about Tenchi. Now he's going to want to  
kill Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko: Like hell he will.  
  
Tenryo: Is that a threat young woman?  
  
Ryoko: Thanks for noticing my beauty but flattery will get  
you nowhere. Tenchi is mine and no one is going to take him  
away from me.  
  
Tenryo: If he is an obstacle to my efforts in becoming king  
then he must die.  
  
Ryoko: You've crossed the line. (Ryoko forms a sword of  
energy and attacks) Haaaaaa.  
  
Tenryo is surprised that Ryoko also has power but he is not thrown off by her wild attack. Ryoko swings for his head but somehow ends cutting a tree in half.  
  
Ryoko: What is going on he just disappeared.  
  
Tenryo: Hey over here!  
  
Ryoko: How did he move so fast?  
  
Kiyone: He just warped around you that's all right?  
  
Ryoko: No it was his own physical speed.  
  
Tenryo: So it seems that my physical body has also been affected by my newfound power. This is great!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Now Kiyone!!!!  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone both fire their guns at Tenryo from two different angles. The result is a large explosion.  
  
Ryoko: Wow good job!  
  
Kiyone: Great plan Mihoshi couldn't have done better myself.  
  
Mihoshi: Thanks Kiyone.  
  
Ryoko: I didn't Mihoshi had it in her.  
  
Tenryo: (Clapping) I didn't know that you women were capable  
of such great power. It seems that I have to use more of my  
power. You all will make a nice warm up for me.  
  
Ryoko: Kiyone, contact Washu and tell her we got trouble.  
I'll take care of this bastard.  
  
Tenryo: Haaaaaa. (Tenryo forms a red light hawk sword) This  
feels great I will finally be able to fight with my power for  
the first time. I won't hold back Ryoko!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiyone: (talking into her communicator) Hey Washu we got a  
problem! That energy signal you told me about this morning IS  
in fact Yosho's son. He is fighting Ryoko right now. We are  
going to hold him off as much as possible. Tell Yosho and  
Tenchi what's going on, Kiyone out.  
  
Washu: Oh my God I have to hurry.  
  
Washu runs into the portal to the sub-space room and sees Yosho  
and Tenchi fighting and constantly increasing in power.  
  
Washu: HEY LORD KATSUHITO, TENCHI, STOP FIGHTING. HE IS  
AWAKE TENRYO IS AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho stop fighting and look at Washu with  
astonishment.  
  
Yosho: What are you sure?  
  
Washu: Yes Ryoko is fighting him right now in the forest.  
  
Tenchi: What should we do Grandpa?  
  
Yosho: Nothing we rest. Your strength will return as long  
as you stay calm. We will stay here. If Tenryo defeats Ryoko  
then Washu you must lead him here if he wishes to fight us.  
  
Washu: Fine.  
  
Back in the forest  
  
Ryoko and Tenryo: Haaaaaaaa.  
  
The battle still rages and Tenryo still has the upper hand.  
  
Ryoko: He is too fast! I can honestly say that he is  
faster than me. Still I won't give up for Tenchi's sake I will  
die for Tenchi!!!!!  
  
Kiyone: This doesn't look good. Mihoshi be ready to fire on  
Tenryo ok!  
  
Mihoshi: Right.  
  
The battle wages on but Tenryo is smiling. In his mind he has  
just figured out a way to fulfill his destiny.  
  
Tenryo: (thinking) If I've been sealed inside of that  
accursed tree for 500 years then there must be a way for me to  
get to planet Jurai. Those devices that those two officers have  
seem to be evidence enough that there is a way.  
  
Tenryo stops fighting and stands still. He dissolves his sword  
and cries aloud to Ryoko.  
  
Tenryo: Stop, I have a proposition.  
  
Ryoko stops in mid-attack  
  
Ryoko: What!  
  
Kiyone: What is it?  
  
Tenryo: I need a way to the planet Jurai and I know that  
there is some mode of transportation that will take me there.  
If you help me acquire what I need then I won't kill you. But  
if you don't I will kill you. How's that sound?  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone, I think he's talking about a spaceship.  
Should we give him one?  
  
Kiyone: Of course not. He wants to become the king of Jurai  
and with his power he just might be able to force his way into  
the throne. Besides we just don't have a spaceship laying  
around for some homicidal lunatic to just fly away in.  
  
Mihoshi: What are you talking about silly. Washu could  
probably make him one in a matter of minutes. Kiyone you know  
that.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, you are impossible.  
  
Tenryo: Take me to this Washu. She seems to be the wisest  
one on this planet.  
  
Ryoko: Never you will have to go through us!  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi: Yeah that's right!!!!!  
  
Tenryo: Fine then you three leave me with no choice.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi: Noooooooo.  
  
Tenryo: I will have to just take you hostage.  
  
Ryoko: What do you mean hostage?  
  
Tenryo: You three know where Yosho and Washu are. I don't.  
You will guide me to them. Also when we get there I will keep  
you three as hostages. If Washu doesn't build me a ship and if  
Yosho and don't come with me I will kill you three on the spot.  
  
Next Chapter: Family Reunion 


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Kiyone: Ok. We will take you to the shrine. First I will  
  
have to let them know that we are on our way. Is that ok with  
  
you Lord Tenryo?  
  
Tenryo: Fine but make it quick! I've waited over five  
  
hundred years for this day to come.  
  
Kiyone: Thank you.  
  
Kiyone desperate for patience activates her wrist communicator  
  
and calls Washu.  
  
Kiyone: Washu! Come in Washu! Can you here me! WASHU!  
  
Washu: What is it Kiyone:  
  
Kiyone: Tenryo has taken us hostage and is demanding that we  
  
bring him to the shrine to fight Yosho.  
  
Washu: WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?  
  
Kiyone: I could hardly believe it myself. Tenryo was so  
  
much faster that Ryoko the she nearly lost due to exhaustion.  
  
He even threatened Tenchi's life and she still wasn't even able  
  
to lay a hand on him. I have no idea what should we do?  
  
Washu: Stall him. Lead him astray take as long as possible  
  
to get back to the Shrine. Tenchi and Yosho are recovering from  
  
their training and it will be another hour or so before they can  
  
regain their strength to fight.  
  
Kiyone: What do you mean stall? He is impatient enough as  
  
it is. It will be obvious if I stall.  
  
Washu: Hmmmm? I know what you mean. Aha I got it! Have  
  
Mihoshi lead the trip back!  
  
Kiyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mihoshi will take him straight to  
  
the shrine! I won't do it.  
  
Washu: Listen. Mihoshi might be on the right track, but  
  
divert her attention. Start a conversation with her. She will  
  
get so sidetracked but the conversation that she will lose her  
  
way. And here's a way to ensure that gets Tenryo lost. Do you  
  
have anything to blind him with?  
  
Kiyone: Only my GXP pistol and that's it. He would probably  
  
deflect it anyway.  
  
Washu: That's what you want him to do. Make sure that you  
  
and Ryoko are close to each other. Then fire the pistol at his  
  
eyes. He will deflected it and for a moment the light of the  
  
blast will blind him. You, Mihoshi, and Ryoko escape while he  
  
is blinded. Warp into the ground, teleport, do what ever you  
  
can to get as far away from Tenryo as possible. He will have a  
  
pretty hard time getting to the shrine with you all gone.  
  
Tenryo: Will you hurry up!!!!!! I don't have any time for  
  
this!!!!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Come on Kiyone he is getting impatient.  
  
Kiyone: Excellent idea Washu! Hopefully it will go smoothly.  
  
Washu: Everyone is praying for your safety.  
  
Kiyone: Thanks. Kiyone out. All right everything is  
  
settled. Yosho will be waiting with his sword drawn to fight  
  
you as soon as Mihoshi leads us to the Shrine.  
  
Mihoshi: WHAT!!!!!! Kiyone we all know that you are better  
  
with Oomph  
  
Kiyone hits Mihoshi in the stomach.  
  
Kiyone: (whispering) Shut up Mihoshi and just play the part.  
  
Ok.  
  
Mihoshi: (rubbing her stomach) Ok I'll take us to the Shrine.  
  
Kiyone: Are you all right Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: I'm fine but what do you think you are doing taking  
  
him to Tenchi? Besides I'm not done with h-him y-y-yet. Oh!  
  
Ryoko passes out onto the ground. She was completely weakened from the battle. She is also frustrated at the fact that she didn't even come close to touching him.  
  
Kiyone: Don't worry Mihoshi I'll carry Ryoko. All you need  
  
to do is lead Tenryo to the shrine. (Thinking to herself) This  
  
is the perfect alibi for me not leading the group. Ryoko  
  
definitely needs help. She can barely even stand up because she  
  
is so exhausted. Is this what love does to you?  
  
Mihoshi begins to lead the group to the Masaki shrine. The Rain has finally stopped and sun is shining through the gray clouds. Rays of sunlight can be seen peaking through the clouds creating streams of light that seem to light the way. The trees of the forest are still dripping wet. As Tenryo and his hostages walk through the forest droplets of water fall on them. This awakens Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: (in a low and groggy voice)Huh. What's going on!? Are we actually going to lead him to the shrine Kiyone?  
  
Kiyone: (whispering) Thank God you finally woke up. Now we can use the plan Washu Told me to use.  
  
Ryoko: What plan?  
  
Kiyone: I'm going to distract Tenryo by blinding him with my  
  
pistol and you are going to teleport Mihoshi and me somewhere  
  
far away from Tenryo. We are going to desert him. Are you  
  
strong enough to teleport us all.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah but do you think that this will actually work.  
  
Kiyone: There is only one way to find out. (loudly) Hey  
  
Tenryo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenryo: What is it now. (Kiyone fires her pistol directly  
  
in his eyes but he shields them with his power just as Washu  
  
predicted.) What the Hell did you do to me! I can't see!!  
  
I'll kill you for what you did to me!!! (Tenryo Staggers around  
  
in a blind rage.)  
  
Kiyone: Come on let's go now!! Mihoshi Get over here now!  
  
(Unfortunately Mihoshi is behind a recovering Tenryo)  
  
Mihoshi: Help me Kiyone! I can't get around him!  
  
Ryoko: We're going to have to leave without her.  
  
Kiyone: No, that's my partner.  
  
Ryoko: We don't have any time to spare. He's recovering.  
  
And when he has his sight again he's going to come after you.  
  
Kiyone: (gulp) We'll see you at the shrine Mihoshi. I'll  
  
make this up to you in the future. (if you are still alive)  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't leave me. (Mihoshi  
  
tries to run after Ryoko and Mihoshi as they fly off into the  
  
sky but Tenryo who has regained his vision grabs Mihoshi's arm)  
  
Tenryo: You are going to take me to that shrine or else you  
  
are going to suffer!  
  
Mihoshi: (Crying) Kiyone why did you leave me.  
  
Back at the shrine Tenchi and Yosho are well rested and are outside of the shrine awaiting Tenryo. They look at the clouds and the rays of sunlight that peer through them. Tenchi is worried about his grandfather. He knew that Yosho wanted to fight all by himself but he still wanted to fight in his stead.  
  
Tenchi: Grandpa why won't you let me fight?  
  
Grandpa: Because this is my responsibility. He is my son and he wants to kill me not you.  
  
Tenchi: Won't he come after me because you gave me the  
  
master key? If he really wants to become king then he will come  
  
after me and kill me for the master key.  
  
Grandpa: This is true and I'll do everything in my power to  
  
prevent this from happening.  
  
They continue to look into the sky and they see a rather large object flying their way. It seems to be flying rather wildly in the sky. As it comes closer it is revealed that it's Ryoko carrying Kiyone. Ryoko is still weak from battle and is nearly exhausted of all of her energy.  
  
Tenchi: Look it's Ryoko.  
  
Grandpa: You're right! We must hurry and get to them. Ryoko  
  
needs help.  
  
Ryoko is holding on to Kiyone with all the strength she has left. They are only five feet off the ground when Ryoko gives up. The battle with Tenryo has taken so much strength from Ryoko. Ryoko can't even remember when she was beaten so badly.  
  
Kiyone: I wonder why Ryoko is so weakened from exhaustion?  
  
I'd never thought I'd see Ryoko in this condition!  
  
Ryoko: I-I-It's n-n-not exhaustion. (Ryoko tries to tell  
  
them what's wrong with her with all the strength she can summon)  
  
T-T-Tenchi! (She grabs Tenchi's hand and places it on her side.)  
  
Now d-do you see?!  
  
Tenchi eyes widen with fear for he now knows what's wrong with Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi: Oh my God her ribs are broken! Nearly all of her  
  
ribs are broken! How did you let this happen?  
  
Ryoko: I couldn't stop him. He was too f-f-fast for m-  
  
me............(Ryoko passes out because of the pain)  
  
Kiyone: We have to get Ryoko some medical attention. (Kiyone  
  
contacts Washu with her wrist communicator) Washu Ryoko needs  
  
help. We need you to ready some kind of medical station for  
  
her.  
  
Washu: (on Kiyone's wrist communicator) What's going on?  
  
What injuries does she have?  
  
Kiyone: Her ribs are broken, but we don't know how many.  
  
She probably has internal bleeding as well. (Kiyone is silent)  
  
Ok we'll be there in a few minutes. (Kiyone turns around to see  
  
that Tenchi is already down the first flight of stairs with  
  
Ryoko)  
  
As Tenchi carries Ryoko he begins to have mixed feelings. He fears that Ryoko might not make it, anger towards Tenryo for what he has done, and uncertainty about his grandfather's survival. Tears begin to flow down Tenchi's cheek because of everything that is going on.  
  
Tenchi: Please don't die Grandpa! Please don't die Ryoko! Don't leave me Ryoko!  
  
Tenchi has made it to Wash's lab. Ryoko is inside of a glass tube with nothing on but an oxygen mask. The tube is filled with a specialized liquid that is slowly healing all of Ryoko's injuries. Tenchi looks on in disbelief that Ryoko nearly died. He also looks on in joy that she wasn't going to die.  
  
Washu: (standing next to the tube) You are a lucky girl Ryoko. If Tenchi didn't get you here in the time that he did you would've died.  
  
Ryoko gives Tenchi a pleasing look in her eye and closes them.  
  
Tenchi: Will she be all right Washu? How long will it take for her injuries to heal?  
  
Washu: She's going to be fine. As a matter of fact she only  
  
has one more minute in that tube. I'm going to lay her down  
  
your room so she can rest there. Tenchi you know that Yosho  
  
doesn't want you to fight Tenryo right?  
  
Tenchi: Yes I know.  
  
Washu: So please watch after Ryoko for me. I am her mother  
  
after all and when I heard about her plight I was scared that I  
  
was going to lose her. (Washu looks at Ryoko with the love of a  
  
mother in her eyes.) Tenchi please protect her. She is in this  
  
condition because she loves you.  
  
Tenchi: What!?  
  
Washu: Yes, she fought Tenryo because he wants to kill you.  
  
Ryoko would never let anyone hurt you. You may not feel the  
  
same way about her like she does for you, but you owe it to her.  
  
Please protect my love struck daughter.  
  
Tenchi is taken by surprise with what Washu has just told him. Even though he already knew how Ryoko felt about him, he never thought she would actually fight to the death for him. Tenchi's mind was made up. His indecisiveness was clearing up and he finally knew how to answer Washu.  
  
Tenchi: I would die for her.  
  
Meanwhile outside at the shrine Kiyone and Yosho are looking out at the vast forest. Kiyone looks at the awaiting Yosho eyes. She's never seen him so focused. She only knew him as a dirty old man that was laid back and carefree. Now she sees him as Yosho, Jurai's royal knight.  
  
Yosho: Kiyone, I want to thank you for your help. What you  
  
thought was a minor disturbance turned out to be a foe as  
  
dangerous a Kagato. You truly showed a lot of bravery.  
  
Kiyone: Thank you  
  
Yosho: But I hope you know that I don't want you to fight  
  
him ever again.  
  
Kiyone: Why is that? Clearly he is a deadly foe and you are  
  
going to need all the help you can get. Didn't you see what he  
  
did to Ryoko and she was in top form  
  
Yosho: I know this that's why I don't want anyone else to  
  
fight. This is my mess and I'm going to do what I should've  
  
done 500 years ago! After all he is my first-born son.  
  
Yosho is filled with rage as well as sadness. He calms down and becomes silent once again. Kiyone fully understands why he feels the way he does. Although that still doesn't change the way she feels about helping him. Weather he wants it or not she is going to fight. Meanwhile in the forest, Mihoshi is crying her eyes out. Her eyes are filled with tears of sadness because her best friend stranded her in the forest. But her cries are filled with fear because she is stranded with a maniacal and powerful stranger.  
  
Kiyone: By the way does Ayeka or Sasami know about what's going on?  
  
Yosho: No they don't. As a matter of fact they are cooking dinner as we speak.  
  
Kiyone: Don't you think that you should let them know that a potential king is on his way to kill you so he can take over the throne?  
  
Yosho: I don't think so. Mihoshi: (crying loudly) Kiyone! Why did you leave me here all alone?  
  
Tenryo: (his hands covering his ear tightly) If you don't shut up I'm going to make you wish you were never born!  
  
Mihoshi: (crying even louder) I don't care anymore my best  
  
friend deserted me with you. So I'm going to cry as loud as I  
  
can!  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAA!  
  
Tenryo: I can't take this  
  
anymooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenryo's anger begins to activate his power. Soon all the lose rocks around him begin to levitate. He opens his eyes and sees his power at work. Tenryo smiles as he realizes that this woman's howling has helped him unlock more of his power. It's also given him a way to find Yosho without her help. As Mihoshi continues to cry Tenryo concentrates his power in on himself. The winds turn from a gentle breeze to a violent whirlwind. Mihoshi stops crying and looks at the focused Tenryo as red energy surrounds his body. He himself begins to levitate into the air like the rocks once did. He is now higher than the trees that once surrounded him and he can now see the shrine before him. Tenryo doesn't stop there and continues to ascend into the afternoon sky.  
  
Tenryo: I can't believe it. My destiny is right before me and all I have to do is go there. Father, HERE I COME.  
  
Yosho sees a red light flashing in the air and instantly knows who it is.  
  
Kiyone: Yosho what is that.  
  
Yosho: That my dear is Tenryo  
  
Kiyone: He can fly now!? That's just great.  
  
Yosho: It seems as though he is using his Jaurian powers in  
  
an unprecedented manner. This will indeed be one of my hardest  
  
battles.  
  
As Yosho finishes his statement Washu is walking up the shrine stairs as fast as she can. She has another device in her hand that will definitely allow Kiyone to fight along side Yosho  
  
Washu: (exhausted from the run) Huff huff huff huff. K-k-Kiyone this is for you.  
  
Kiyone (surprised) What is that? I already have a communicator.  
  
Washu: (still tired) Huff, it isn't a communicator but a transporter. It will transport a weapon to you.  
  
Kiyone (still surprised) What weapon? What are you talking about?  
  
Washu: (no longer tired) Well one day Mihoshi told me about  
  
how she first met Tenchi. She was trying to capture Ryoko in a  
  
galaxy police mech suit. After the confrontation the suit was a  
  
heavily damaged because Yosho attacked it.  
  
Yosho looks embarrassed and begins to blush as Kiyone and Washu  
  
look at him with ridiculing glares.  
  
Yosho: (cough) So you mean to tell us that you fixed  
  
Mihoshi's armor and plan to give it to Kiyone to fight Washu.  
  
Washu: Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do. Here,  
  
(Washu gives Kiyone the watch-like transporter) Press the button  
  
and the armor will be teleported from my lab to you. Oh and by the way.  
  
  
  
As Washu is talking Kiyone presses the button. A circle of light forms on the ground and Mihoshi's mech suit rises up from it. Kiyone is so shocked and happy that she dances around the Armor like a kid with a new toy.  
  
Kiyone: Oh thank you thank you thank you Thank you Washu. I couldn't thank you enough. Hey this looks a little different.  
  
Washu: I was trying to tell you that I up graded it. It  
  
now has a laser lock on system that's light years ahead of the  
  
GXP and its strength output, armor, and joint hydraulics are  
  
two times greater than what it once was. Also the mobility system can  
  
now reach mach 5 in under 1 minute. So how do you like your new  
  
GXP Mech suit Washu edition?  
  
Kiyone: Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT SO MUCH. (she  
  
composes herself) Ahem, No there is nothing you can say Yosho  
  
I'm going to fight.  
  
Yosho: (looking at Washu with a grim stare) You know why  
  
I'm angry right little Washu  
  
Washu: (looking scared) I'm sorry Lord Katsuhito but I knew  
  
Kiyone wanted to help and besides Tenryo will be looking for her  
  
anyway because she temporary blinded him.  
  
Yosho: (calming down with his eyes closed) I guess you are  
  
right.  
  
Yosho opens his eyes quickly because he can sense that Tenryo is near. A red sphere falls from out of the sky through the roof of the shrine. Yosho turns around and looks inside through the open doors of the shrine. the wind picks up and the air grows hotter. This is reminiscent to Yosho's vision. Tenryo begins to laugh inside the dark shrine and he activates his light hawk sword and laughs uncontrollably. With fear in his heart but acceptance in his soul Yosho responds  
  
Yosho: Welcome home Tenryo. Tell me how was your 500 hundred years of rest?  
  
Tenryo: (calmly)The first hundred were ok, but after that (shouting insanely) it was hell!!!!  
  
Washu's eyes widen as Tenryo intimidating response surprised her. She began to back away so he wouldn't notice her but her attempt failed.  
  
Tenryo: You there with the pink hair. Is your name Washu?  
  
Washu: No! My name is um Lina yeah that's right Lina. I'm  
  
a delivery girl and I'm done here so I'll just go home now.  
  
(Washu begins to run away when all of a sudden Tenryo appears in  
  
front of her.)  
  
Tenryo: You dare to lie to me. Mihoshi gave me a  
  
description to me that was very thorough and I can tell for a  
  
fact that you are Washu. After I'm done with my father you will  
  
take me to your workshop and make me a ship. Do you understand?  
  
Washu: (her face is pale with fear and her voice quivers) Y-  
  
y-y yes.  
  
Yosho: Leave her out of this. Your quarrel is with me  
  
Tenryo and me alone.  
  
Tenryo: (turning to Yosho) You're wrong. She is very  
  
important to me and my destiny.  
  
Yosho: What destiny?  
  
Tenryo: My destiny to become the king of Jurai. You see  
  
I've always wanted to become king after you told me of my  
  
Juraian heritage. But there was one problem I had no way to get  
  
there. As fate would have it you sealed me inside of that tree  
  
which preserved me and allowed me to unlock my power. Now it's  
  
500 years into the future and I have been blessed to have a  
  
brilliant person to construct a ship for me that will take me to  
  
Jurai.  
  
Kiyone: That does seem a bit convenient. Never the less you  
  
have the intent to kill and I won't have it. I not only do this  
  
as a law enforcer but as a friend.  
  
Yosho is pleased to hear Kiyone to talk like this. Tenryo on the other hand was enraged to be challenged by a mere human  
  
Tenryo: So it's you again. You are the one who blinded me  
  
in the forest and left me with that idiot of a woman with me.  
  
I'll make you pay for what you did to me.  
  
Kiyone prepares herself for battle by leaping into the Mech suit. The suit automatically turns on and the controls unfold in front of Kiyone for perfect access. Tenryo also prepares by taking a sword stance from his prized Kagejitsu. Kiyone then sets a laser lock on Tenryo and fires three rounds in his direction. The three shots stir up a lot of dust when they his Tenryo's location but when the dust cleared he wasn't there.  
  
Kiyone: Where did he go? I had a lock on him. Where are you?  
  
Kiyone maneuvers the armor around to see him all of a sudden there is a thud on the back of the armor.  
  
Tenryo: You are too slow this match ends now.  
  
As Tenryo raises his sword to cut the armor Kiyone activates the thruster engines and drives into a tree  
  
Kiyone: (driving away from the tree) Hee hee hee now I've got you.  
  
Kiyone feels that she has won the battle but the laser lock activates again and she sees Tenryo charging after her with his sword.  
  
Kiyone: (with beads of sweat on her forehead) I gotta think quick. This should do it!! Haaaaaaaaa  
  
Kiyone's armor jumps high into the air and fires a volley of lasers at Tenryo.  
  
Kiyone: If this doesn't' kill him then I don't know what will.  
  
To Kiyone's surprise Tenryo appears in the air in front of her armor he raises his sword and swings at the Armor wildly. In an instant the armor falls apart. Kiyone is unharmed but the shirt has been cut in half due to the precision of Tenryo's skill. Kiyone and Tenryo land on the ground at the same time. Kiyone who is now disarmed and shirtless looks and a composed and arrogant Tenryo who questions the beaten galaxy police officer.  
  
Tenryo: So your name is Kiyone. I must admit that if I had  
  
made one false move I would've been done for. because you  
  
fought so well and don't look half bad when undressed I will  
  
spare your life. You might even have a place in my kingdom.  
  
Either as a military captain or a concubine whichever I desire  
  
more.  
  
Kiyone: (thinking) How disgusting. Me being his concubine.  
  
But maybe he will make me a military captain. I'll get the  
  
promotion I've always dreamed of. Hee hee hee. No No No Kiyone  
  
that's not right. Don't lose faith. Just because you lost  
  
doesn't mean Yosho will.  
  
Tenryo: Now that the preliminary match is over I will take  
  
you on father.  
  
Yosho: Tell me Tenryo why do you want to kill me. why do  
  
you have such malice towards me.  
  
Tenryo: Because you killed mother. You took her away from  
  
me. Not only that but you took away my birth right away from  
  
me. (begins to tear up)Just when I thought life had nothing  
  
else to offer to me since mother died you told me about my  
  
heritage and I was proud of it. All of a sudden you took that  
  
away from me. I thought you wanted me to be a son to you and  
  
when I finally tore down the walls you put them back up by  
  
rejecting to teach me. (anger in his voice)Now nothing you can  
  
do will wipe away the anger that's within me! As a matter of  
  
fact it's my very hatred for you that fuels my power. I'll  
  
never let it go!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yosho is stunned to get such a confession from Tenryo and realizes that his mind is made up. Yosho prepares for battle by activating his light hawk sword through the Master Key.  
  
Yosho: So be it Tenryo I will grant your wish and fight you.  
  
Tenryo: My wish is not to fight you; My wish is for you to die.  
  
Meanwhile Ayeka and Sasami are in the house watching television and eating rice cakes. Although they are both sitting in fear. They were afraid that Ryoko was about to die and Tenchi was next. Ayeka is partly depressed because she saw how broken up Tenchi was when Ryoko was injured. Her mind wonders if Tenchi would act the same way if she were in that situation. Tears start to flow from Ayeka's eyes the more she thinks about it.  
  
Sasami: Are you ok Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: (wiping her eyes) I'm fine Sasami. I'm just worried that 's all.  
  
Sasami: I know I'm worried too. What do you think is going on? Didn't you see how badly injured Ryoko was?  
  
Ayeka: I don't know exactly Sasami but I remember that  
  
Washu and Tenchi told us to stay inside. I'm not going to  
  
disobey lord Tenchi's orders and neither should you.  
  
Sasami: I know but at least can we go into Miss Washu's lab  
  
and see how Ryoko is doing? Please????!!!  
  
Ayeka: Ok Sasami we can go. We can go see Ryoko and  
  
Tenchi.  
  
(Back at the Shrine) Yosho charges after Tenryo and makes the first attack. But Tenryo blocks it. The continue to struggle against each other's force.  
  
Tenryo: You have gotten stronger in your old age haven't you father?  
  
Yosho: No you are still just a weak child.  
  
With that remark Tenryo pushes Yosho away and attacks fiercely. Yosho continues to block but is loosing his ground and strength. Washu and Kiyone watch in amazement how fast Tenryo is moving.  
  
Kiyone: Do you think that Yosho will win?  
  
Washu: His chances are slim. (Thinking) if he doesn't then Tenchi is our only hope.  
  
The fight is still on and Yosho still on the defensive. Tenryo has a look of glee in his eyes and goes in for the kill.  
  
CLASH  
  
Tenryo knocks the Master Key out of Yosho's hands  
  
Tenryo: And now to end this once and for all.  
  
Tenryo flies back but it look like Tenryo did nothing but stand there. Kiyone and Washu rush to Yosho to see if he is ok and discover that there is a large slash mark on his chest.  
  
Kiyone: What did you do to him.  
  
Tenryo: Don't worry he is still alive. He is more valuable  
  
to me that way. He just won't be able to fight me for along  
  
time. The skill I used is known as the Shadow Slash, the  
  
fastest sword strike known to mankind. I held back so he would  
  
still be conscious. Now Miss Washu will you take me to my ship  
  
so we can be on our way to Jurai. 


	4. Chapter 4 Destiny Awaits

Kiyone's and Washu's were still amazed at the fact that Yosho's was alive after Tenryo's demonic attack. They are more afraid of the fact that Tenryo is capable of such great power.  
  
Kiyone: Yosho are you ok?  
  
Yosho: I'm fine. Hurry and run away! H-he will t-try to  
kill you b-bot-both. Ugh!  
  
Kiyone: No we will stay here with you. Tenchi will never  
forgive us.  
  
As Kiyone tends to the injured Yosho, Tenryo laughs in complete delight. He is astonished that he was able to strike down his father.  
  
Tenryo: I can't believe it. My destiny is almost fulfilled.  
I have defeated my father. Now I can truly take my place as  
the ruler of Jurai.  
  
Yosho: (speaking in a weak tone) Why didn't you kill me  
Tenryo? Isn't that the reason why you are here? Wasn't that your  
destiny?  
  
Tenryo: It seems rather foolish if I kill you. If I go to  
Jurai claiming to be the son of the crowned prince then I would  
have to take the kingdom by force. You will serve more  
effective if you are alive.  
  
Tenryo begins to walk over to Washu and her up by her shirt collar. He looks into her eyes with a dark look in his eyes. Washu looks into his with equal anger but she looks away for she knows what he wants.  
  
Tenryo: It's time Lady Washu. It's time for you to build me  
a ship that will take me to Jurai.  
  
Washu: (upset and afraid) Fine I will build your ship.  
(shouting) But you have to put me down first.  
  
Washu begins to lead Tenryo to the house. Kiyone is trailing behind while carrying the injured Yosho.  
  
Tenryo: I hope that you won't try anything funny Miss Kiyone  
like running away with my father. Because if you do I will not  
only kill you for trying to take away my ticket to royalty, but  
for leaving me in the forest with your friend as well as  
attempting to kill me.  
  
Kiyone: How did he know I was about to make a run for it.  
This guy is way smarter than any criminal that I've ever came  
across. I'll have to play it by his rules if I want to even see  
the next day let alone stop him. Meanwhile in Washu's laboratory Ayeka and Sasami are still searching for Tenchi and Ryoko. Ayeka is very worried if Tenchi is still angry with her about what happened earlier. Sasami on the other hand is searching because she simply misses Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka: Lord Tenchi where are you? Please answer if you can  
here me? Tenchi? Lord Tenchi!?  
  
Sasami: Tenchi please answer! Are you here? Tenchi!?  
  
Ayeka: It's no use Sasami; Washu's lab is so huge we might  
never find him in here. For all we know he is probably at the  
house.  
  
Sasami: He can't be because he never came out Washu's lab  
through the door. We can't give up Ayeka don't you miss him  
especially with all that's going on around here. Grandfather  
still hasn't come back as well. (starts to cry) I'm scared  
Ayeka!!!  
  
Ayeka: Please don't cry Sasami. Everything will be  
alright. Tenchi will pop up soon and so will grandfather.  
  
Sasami: Still (sniff) I miss Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka: The only thing we know is that he is with Ryoko.  
  
Sasami: That's it Ayeka!!!!  
  
Ayeka: What is?  
  
Sasami: We can have Ryo-Oki take us to Ryoko! Ryo-Oki will  
be able to find Ryoko I just know it!  
  
Ayeka: That's a wonderful idea Sasami. If we find Ryoko  
then we will find Tenchi. (crouches down) Come here Ryo-Oki here  
girl.  
  
Ryo-Oki: Meeow. (Ryo-Oki hops around the corner joyfully)  
  
Sasami: (with hands folded and kneeling) Can you to take us  
to Ryoko, Please!  
  
Ryo-Oki: (sounding depressed) Meow Reow.  
  
Ayeka: What's the matter with her? She seems sad all of a  
sudden.  
  
Sasami: She is probably sad because she feel Ryoko's pain.  
They are mentally linked after all.  
  
Ayeka: (to Sasami) Well I know just what will cheer her up.  
(to Ryo-Oki) How about we give you a whole bushel of carrots for  
dinner if you take us to Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Ryo-Oki: (excited) Meeeeeooooow!!  
  
Ryo-Oki rushes frantically for the lab's exit and takes Sasami and Ayeka around the den, through the kitchen and into the shed. The then jumps into a barrel full of carrots and eats them all up.  
  
Ayeka: (Face totally Red) You Greedy Beast! We wanted you  
to take us to Ryoko and Tenchi. Besides those carrots were  
supposed to be for dinner not now. Ugh!!!  
  
Sasami: (disappointed) I guess she was hungry and not sad  
after all.  
  
As Ayeka and Sasami reenter the house with a satisfied Ryo-Oki Tenryo and his captives enter the house through the front. Tenryo is absolutely astonished by Ayeka's beauty and advances to her.  
  
Tenryo: My God I can't believe what I'm seeing! Tell me what is your name.  
  
Ayeka: (flattered) My name is Ayeka. Tell me what's your  
name handsome stranger.  
  
Tenryo: My name is Tenryo. I am the son of Yosho and the  
Ruler of the planet Jurai.  
  
Ayeka is taken a back by such a bold remark. Ayeka laughs mockingly at him and begins to set the record straight.  
  
Ayeka: There is no way you can be the King of Jurai  
because..  
  
Just as Ayeka was about to reveal her identity and knowledge of Jurai she sees Washu signaling for her to keep quiet. She also sees a shirtless Kiyone carrying the beaten and half dead Yosho.  
  
Tenryo: What were you saying Miss Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: I was saying you can't be the Ruler of Jurai because  
Jurai has a current king or at least I thought so. You see Miss  
Washu teaches me and my little sister about different Galactic  
empires and she told me that it was already under another ruler.  
Isn't that right Sasami! (winking at her)  
  
Sasami: (understanding clearly) Oh yeah that's right, but I  
can't remember the name of the current ruler.  
  
Tenryo: It doesn't matter because once I get to Jurai I will  
take it for my own and my father will grant me my birth right I  
hope that you will accompany me on my journey.  
  
Ayeka: (nervous) I really would like to but I have so much  
to do here and this place is like a home to me, OH I mean is my  
home and I could never part with it.  
  
Tenryo: That's too bad. You would've been a model queen.  
  
Ayeka is still embaressed by Tenryo's flattery but realizes that he is the one who took down Ryoko and Yosho. Ayeka and Sasami are under a great amount of pressure but remained calm as Washu and the others proceeded to the lab door. Just as Washu opened the door Mihoshi charges through the front door with torn clothes, scratches and bruises on her body. Mihoshi instantly runs to Ayeka with tears in her eyes.  
  
Mihoshi: (crying uncontrollably) Oh princess Ayeka it was so  
horrible (sniff). Kiyone Ryoko and I met this guy that looked  
Tenchi's grandfather but he was evil and wanted to kill Tenchi's  
grandfather (sniff) and then Ryoko fought him and he defeated  
her easily (sniff) and then Kiyone tried to desert him but I got  
left behind (sniff) and then he got mad at me and started to  
make the rocks float with his powers (sniff) and then he floated  
away into the sky and then I was all alone. (sniff) I had to  
find my way back to the house but I fell down a hill and my  
clothes got ripped and then I remembered (sniff) Kiyone has a  
tracking device linked to my wrist com and I followed the beacon  
back to the house (sniff) and here I am.  
  
Everyone is in complete astonishment. Ayeka and Sasami are filled with fear now that Tenryo might know their true identity, Washu and Kiyone are surprised that Mihoshi not only survived but was so beaten by her trek home.  
  
Tenryo: Tell me Mihoshi, why did you call her princess?  
  
Mihoshi: Oh because she is the princess of Jurai.  
  
Everyone in the house except for Tenryo and Mihoshi fall to the ground (in true anime fashion)  
  
Tenryo: This changes everything. I won't have to preserve  
Yosho's life I can just marry the beautiful Lady Ayeka.  
(crouching down) and I will take little Sasami as a concubine.  
  
Ayeka: I will not allow you to take my little sister as  
your concubine let alone marry you!  
  
Kiyone: Don't feel bad Ayeka this creep gave me the same  
offer.  
  
Sasami: (tugging on Kiyone's dress) What's a concubine?  
  
Kiyone: You are too young to know about such a thing.  
  
Sasami: Oh yuck! You're a pervert Tenryo!  
  
Tenryo: Enough of the distractions it's time for all of us  
to leave for Jurai!  
  
Washu: What!!! Why do we all have to leave?  
  
Tenryo: Because everyone here has served as a means to help  
me fulfill my destiny. Mihoshi has been the most help.  
  
Everyone looks at Mihoshi with an angry stare.  
  
Mihoshi: I'm so sorry you guys.  
  
Everyone is herded into the lab. Tenryo is excited while everyone else is dreading this day. Washu looks back at the closing door and remembers the two people who can end stop this bad dream.  
  
Washu: (thinking) Tenchi remember, you made a promise. 


	5. Chapter 5 Love lost and found

Tenchi looks at his bedroom door as he helplessly listens to the commotion downstairs. He then looks at the sleeping Ryoko and remembers his promise he made to Washu. Tenchi doesn't truly know why he felt like the way he did when he felt Ryoko's injuries. He felt that he was also dying with her. He was able to feel the life flowing out of her. He feels a deeper connection with Ryoko now more than ever.  
  
Tenchi: I honestly hope that you live Ryoko. Not just  
because you are my dear friend but also because you are my best  
friend.  
  
Tenchi lies down next to Ryoko on a small part of the bed with his face turned towards her. Tears begin to flow down his cheeks and he doesn't understand why. The only thing he knows is that he can't stop them.  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's laboratory, Washu is hard at work trying to materialize a ship for Tenryo. As she is working the others are afraid what Tenryo will say or do next. They sit in silence as Tenryo looks over them with a close eye.  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone why won't he let us go? I don't understand!  
I want to go back to the house. He's scaring me! (she begins to  
cry again)  
  
Kiyone: He said that we all helped him in one way or another  
to fulfill his destiny. Maybe he is going to take us along for  
the ride because he finds us useful.  
  
Tenryo: You are very correct miss Kiyone. You see each and  
every one in this laboratory will serve a purpose in my kingdom.  
Washu is the greatest scientific mind in the universe so she  
will educate me as my private tutor as well as make weapons of  
war for me.  
  
Washu: (thinking) I've turned away from that life.  
  
Tenryo: The princesses Ayeka and Sasami will serve as my  
wives and tickets into the House of Jurai.  
  
Ayeka: I feel so helpless.  
  
Sasami: I miss Tenchi.  
  
Tenryo: My father will be my personal servant. He will  
educate me in Juraian democracy and will do my every bidding.  
Mihoshi will be rewarded for if not for her I wouldn't have  
known about the shrine, the princesses, or miss Washu. And you  
miss Kiyone. You will become either a high military commander  
for you skills in combat or you will become my concubine for  
your beauty.  
  
Kiyone" (condescending) You know that I hate you for that,  
right.  
  
Washu: Tenryo, your ship is ready.  
  
As Washu announces the completion of Tenryo's ship everyone gathers around to see the thirty-minute creation. Tenryo's eyes are wide with excitement and anxiousness. He is about to see a vessel that is capable to take him to a frontier far beyond his imagination. The ship materializes and everyone especially Tenryo is amazed at the giant yet sleek ship that appeared from thin air.  
  
Tenryo: It's beautiful I can't believe it. I will name my  
ship Megumi after my mother. She would be proud to see her boy  
achieving greatness.  
  
Yosho: You honestly think so. She would be disappointed to  
see her son acting like a tyrant and a brat.  
  
Tenryo is instantly angered but begins to laugh.  
  
Tenryo: You should see how helpless you look right now. I  
wanted to end your life in that instant and instead I feel sorry  
for you. You will be a fine servant for me. Now miss Washu  
tell me how can we enter the ship and how will I control it.  
  
Washu: It's all voice activated. All you have to do is  
command the ship to do what ever you want and it will do it.  
  
Tenryo: Excellent. Let's give it a try, SHIP OPEN.  
  
As Tenryo commands the ship to open it does exactly what he  
wanted.  
  
Tenryo: This is wonderful. Now everyone into the ship we  
are heading off to Jurai.  
  
Everyone then boards the ship with depression in their hearts. They all feel as if they will never see their home again. Washu programs a warp gate to send them just outside of the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Washu: Everything is set all you have to do is give the command.  
  
Tenryo: With pleasure, SHIP SET SAIL.  
  
Everyone is taken by surprise at Tenryo's outdated command, and begin to snicker at him.  
  
Mihoshi: I think that you want the ship to take off or launch.  
  
Tenryo is embarrassed and gives a proper command. Instantly the captives are sent back to depression.  
  
As the ship goes through the warp gate Ryoko instantly wakes up for she sensed the surge of energy.  
  
Ryoko: What! What's going on? The last thing I remember  
was passing out at the shrine. (she bumps Tenchi who seems to be  
asleep) He saved me. Now I remember I remember being in that  
tube, then I passed out. He must've rushed me to Washu's lab  
before I bit the big one. He is truly amazing.  
  
Tenchi: No Ryoko, you are truly amazing.  
  
Ryoko is surprised to see that Tenchi was actually awake. His cheeks had streaks from his tears and his eyes were completely red.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi what's the matter with you? You look like a  
mess. This is not like you.  
  
Tenchi is embarrassed and begins to blush. He realizes that he never cleaned his face after he cried. He can't think of anything to say to cover the truth.  
  
Tenchi: I thought that I was going to lose you Ryoko. For  
the first time I was afraid that this was going to be on fight  
that you weren't going to make it out of. I feared for your  
life.  
  
Ryoko is surprised at Tenchi's affection to her. She had never seen Tenchi this broken up before. Tenchi had never thought that he could ever be this broken up.  
  
Tenchi: I have only one question Ryoko. Why? Why would a  
person who usually comes off self-centered and only wants what  
she wants and doesn't care about anyone else constantly risk  
life and limb for me.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi you still don't get it do you. I love you  
Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi is surprised that she came out and said it. Yet he  
already knew the answer.  
  
Ryoko: Ever since I met you there has been some kind of  
bond that I just couldn't shake. I gave into it and fell in  
love with you. You were always there for me. You never treated  
me like dirt but like a woman. You have some inner strength  
that is far greater then my own and that makes me feel secure.  
But how could someone like you feel like that. You are the only  
guy in the whole universe that lives in a house with 5 beautiful  
women and yet you haven't advance on any of them. That is just  
weird to me.  
  
Tenchi: Don't you mean 6 Women  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka doesn't count. What I'm trying to say is what  
happened to you. Why don't you love any of us? I mean you have  
your pick of the litter. Ayeka who is a snotty princess, Sasami  
(under her breath) if you are into that kind of thing (normal  
volume) is innocent and sweet, Kiyone who is a hard worker and  
stable minded person, Mihoshi who is beautiful and easy to  
impress, Washu who is always interesting with her experiments,  
and then there's me who is a party girl who is ready to settle  
down with you. You mean to tell me that none of us appeal to  
you.  
  
Tenchi: I don't know what to say Ryoko. You make a good  
point and for some reason I don't have a straight answer except  
I love all of you as friends.  
  
Ryoko is quiet as she hears the same story from Tenchi. She then realizes something about Tenchi that no one had addressed.  
  
Ryoko: Remember last year when we had to go back in time to  
save your mother from Kain.  
  
Tenchi: How could I forget? It was wonderful to see her  
again. It was a little weird seeing her in her teenage years.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, that was an interesting time. But I remember  
seeing you look at your mother. You had such love in your eyes  
that I became jealous of Achika. I also remembered how you  
fought against Kain you had such fire in your eyes. Even though  
the odds were against you, you still managed to injure him.  
When it was all over and we came home the fire and love that was  
in your eyes was gone. Your mother was the only person you've  
ever loved. And ever since she died you have locked your heart  
from anyone who wants to love you. You are afraid of losing  
them.  
  
Tenchi was surprised that Ryoko was talking like this. She had figured out why Tenchi was unable to make a decision. Tenchi was afraid to commit because he was afraid that he would lose them just like his mother. Tenchi leans over to Ryoko and begins to hub her.  
  
Ryoko: T-t-Tenchi w-w-what are you doing?  
  
Tenchi: It seems that you read my mind just like my mother  
used to do.  
  
Ryoko is confused. She has no idea what Tenchi is talking  
about.  
  
Ryoko: What are you talking about? What do you mean by i  
read your mind like your mother did?  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko you are right my mother was the only female  
that I ever loved. It wasn't because she was my mom but because  
she was able to tell me exactly how I felt everyday. We had a  
bond that was so special that I never wanted to let it go. When  
she died I felt that I had lost that bond forever. So I made a  
decision. I was going to look for a person who could form the  
same bond that I had with my mother.  
  
All was becoming clear to Ryoko. The loss of Tenchi's mother was why he didn't love. But he was also looking for the same bond that he shared with his mother. This was a bond that seemed to be irreplaceable until now.  
  
Ryoko: So are you saying that none of have that bond with  
you like your mother had with you.  
  
Tenchi: No. Well that is not until now.  
  
Tenchi looks Ryoko in her eyes deeper than he had ever done. Ryoko begins to blush because Tenchi she can see the love in Tenchi's eyes. Their faces start to draw closer and closer until they kiss. What seemed like 5 hours was only 5 seconds. For the first time in a long time Tenchi is in love, and Ryoko's dreams have finally come true. They finally pull away from each other gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Ryoko: (thinking) I'm the happiest girl in the universe  
now. Nothing and I mean nothing can take away from this moment.  
  
Tenchi: (thinking) I think that she can be the one for me.  
Mother I have found her. I can't believe that she was in front  
of me this whole time.  
  
As Tenchi and Ryoko drift in their moment of love Ryo-Oki runs through the door with a communicator around her neck.  
  
Ryo-Oki: Meow Meeoow Meeeooow!  
  
Tenchi: What is it Ryo-Oki? What's this around your neck?  
  
Ryoko: It looks like Mihoshi's wrist communicator.  
  
Tenchi: Let's see what's going on.  
  
Tenchi presses the button on the communicator and a hologram of  
Washu pops us.  
  
Ryoko; Hey look it's Washu. Does this mean that they are  
ok?  
  
Washu image: No we aren't ok.  
  
Tenchi: Hey it talks.  
  
Washu image: Of course I talk this is a live feed.  
  
Tenchi: It is?! Wow, you have out done yourself Washu.  
  
Washu image: This is no time for compliments Tenryo has  
taken all of us prisoner on his ship that's headed for  
Jurai.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko:  
What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Washu image: Don't worry this hunk of bolts is  
extremely slow. Ryo-Oki can fly circles around this  
clunker. We are just outside the earth's atmosphere and  
slowly headed towards Jurai. Tenchi you must Hurry and  
save us you are the only one who can defeat Tenryo.  
  
Tenchi: I understand Washu we will be there soon. Tenchi  
out.  
  
Tenchi stands up and straightens out his clothes and grabs the master key. But just as he was about to head to his balcony Ryoko grabs his arm.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko what are you doing?  
  
Ryoko: I don't want this to end Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi turns around to see Ryoko's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Ryoko: Can't we just let them handle it? What about the  
house of Jurai? I'm sure that they have soldiers that are  
strong enough to defeat him. And after the Juraian empire deal  
with Tenryo they will escort them home. We don't have to go.  
Please Tenchi don't take this away from me.  
  
Tenchi is almost heartbroken and can truly sympathize with Ryoko but he knows that it can't last for ever  
  
Tenchi: I know how you feel but remember Ryoko all good  
things must come to an end. And also who's to say that we can't  
be like this after it's over.  
  
Ryoko: What about Ayeka. I mean won't she take it pretty  
hard.  
  
Tenchi: I'll have to deal with that when the time comes  
  
Ryoko face turns from sad to excited in a flash.  
  
Ryoko: Ok let's go and Get this bastard and teach him a  
lesson. No one defeats Ryoko the space pirate and gets away  
with it. LET'S GO RYO-OKI  
  
Ryo-Oki: Meeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooow!  
  
Ryo-Oki transforms into her spaceship form and takes off with Tenchi and Ryoko inside. They are finally headed for the battle ground. With love and determination in their hearts they ready themselves for what's to come. For Ryoko it will be facing the only person who has nearly killed her and for Tenchi it will be facing a foe that is the totally different and yet the same. Tenryo blessed with Juraian power and the loss of his mother has caused him to close his heart.  
  
Tenchi: (thinking) Tenryo, I know how you feel but I can't  
forgive you for what you have done. 


End file.
